


Time

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time doesn't heal all wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Time is a weird concept.

Things that you do can either be remembered or forgotten due to time.

People you know can be remembered or forgotten thanks to time as well.

And for some reason, no matter how much time passes, Danny can't forget you.

You had met after a concert for some obscure band you both happened to be interested in. You were the last two to leave the bar and he would be lying of he said he didn't purposely wait for you. Something about him drew you to him and you walked with him for hours, just talking and walking aimlessly. It was about three in the morning when he walked you back to your apartment.

That's when you kissed him.

It was tender at first, just a quiet thank you. But something wouldn't leave it at that and the kiss quickly changed from cute and innocent to wet and hot. Neither of you slept alone (or for very long) that morning.

You talked and talked for weeks afterwards. Eventually you began dating. It didn't last long however, not with all of the conflicts in both of your lives. But the time you spent together was bliss.

And Danny still can't let it go.

Arin pokes fun at him for 'the one who got away' but that's what you are. He could have loved you all of his life but time didn't allow for it at that moment.

Dan looks towards the door when he hears Mark laugh. He then enters, followed by someone who looks much too much like you for comfort. Danny absent-mindedly drops the games he was holding and shrieks when they clatter on the ground. This draws Mark's and his companion's attention.

"You okay over there, Danny?" Mark asks, walking over to him.

Danny kneels to pick up the games and nods. "Yeah. Apparently my massive hands are incapable of holding onto things." He stands and turns around, almost immediately locking eyes with...

You.

Danny feels like the air was just stolen from his lungs. He breathes out your name and your hand flies over your mouth.

Mark looks at Danny, then you, then back to Danny. "Wait. Do you guys know each other?"

There's a beat of silence before you answer. "Um... yeah. Dan and I knew each other... back when I was in college."

That's right. You were Mark's age. When you were together, there was a nine year age gap but it didn't seem to matter. Does it now? Danny can feel his hands start to shake so he stuffs them in his jacket pockets. "Weird! Well I guess I'll let you guys catch up." Mark then goes over to Barry and they begin chatting.

Danny just stares at you. "What the fuck."

This draws a nervous laugh from you. "Seriously! I didn't think I'd see you again after..." You trail off, both of you knowing what you mean.

The night you broke up. It should have been easy. It was mutual. But it wasn't. There were tears and so many 'I'm sorry's and the dark feeling that you might regret it for the rest of your lives.

You shake your head. "But anyway. How have you been?"

Danny runs a hand through his hair, nodding. "Good! Really good. I'm in two bands now, neither of which are appropriate, and I play video games all the time so. I can't complain."

"Same, dude. Mark got me started with my channel and Arin and Ross asked me to be on Grumpcade with them and Mark so that's why I'm in your hair again."

"You've never been in my hair. I mean..." He grins, casting his eyes to the side.

You hit his chest. "Stop it!" Danny laughs. Talking about sex always got you flustered. You meet eyes. "...I've really missed you."

He nods. His words fail him because, somehow, the two of you had gotten closer. He could easily kiss you if he just...

"Yo! Dan!" That would be Arin's voice. "We gotta finish this game!"

"Coming!" He shouts back. Dan looks back to you. "I want to see you again."

"I'm gonna be here for as long as Mark is."

"Good." He pops a kiss on your cheek before disappearing into the recording room. He sits next to Arin with a blissed out grin on his face.

"What were you doing?"

"You know how I always tell you about my one that got away?" Arin nods. "Well..."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know where this came from, tbh.


End file.
